


All I want for Christmas is you

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Basically sweet and spice and everything nice, Christmas, Fluff, I got inspired what can I say, Jack being cute, M/M, Smut, Sorry if you were expecting Destiel!!, no bad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to get Ianto to spend Christmas with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Erm... sorry that this is only the first part. I sent the second part to my beta but she has not yet returned it!  
> Also sorry if you were expecting Destiel, I just got an idea while listening to 'All I want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carrey... the cheesiest song in existence...
> 
> Anyway I hope you'll like it

Jack cleared his throat, making Ianto look up from his paperwork. He would have never believed that paperwork could be a turn on, but the little crease between Ianto's brows, the way he rolled his shoulders when they got stiff... Everything about him was just so fucking hot. 

 

"Jack?" He asked, raising a brow.  

 

"It's Christmas soon," Jack said, and Ianto frowned. 

 

"It is... did you come down here to inform me of that?" Ianto asked a little impatiently.  

 

"No. I- I came down here to ask you to spend Christmas with me," Jack said, crossing Ianto's little office and sitting down on the desk like Ianto always did. Ianto smiled up at him. 

 

"You do know I have a family, right?" Ianto laughed. Jack pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.  

 

"Yeah... I've just never had anyone that made me want to celebrate Christmas before," Jack smiled. "I could get us a suite in a fancy hotel and we go out for dinner somewhere nice, exchange presents... just the two of us."

 

Ianto smiled. "That sounds lovely, Jack, but I really have to see my family. They're already mad at me for working so hard," he said, grabbing some files and standing up, heading to the rows of shelves next to his desk. Jack followed him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind when he stopped in front of one, putting the folder into its rightful place. Jack pressed his chest against Ianto's back.  

 

"I'd get a suite with a king sized bed, soft and warm. With enough time on my hands I can make you forget your name, Ianto Jones, I could make you melt into the mattress and make you come so hard you can't even make a sound or remember what planet you are on." Jack let his hands slide lower down Ianto's sides. "We haven't had much more than quickies and exhausted sex in months..." He purred. "Remember what I did on your birthday?" Ianto groaned and let his head fall onto Jack's chest. 

 

"God, you need to do that again," he said. "Love, I've never come so quickly in my life." Jack chuckled. 

 

"Oh no, I got something better for you," Jack mumbled. Ianto sucked in a breath as Jack undidthe other man's belt buckle with fast, skilled fingers. The button and zipper of his slacks were open mere seconds later and then there was one of Jack's strong hands in his boxers.  

 

"See, I already bought your Christmas gift and I promise you that it'll be the best gift you have ever received... I had to call in quite a few favours to get it."

 

"Jack," Ianto moaned, pressing against his lover's chest as Jack's thumb rubbed along his slit.  

 

"What do you say?" Jack whispered, licking up Ianto's ear and nibbling at his earlobe. "You still gonna go home for Christmas?" Ianto moaned again when Jack sped up his strokes a little. 

 

"Jack-" He gasped. "This isn't-OH!" Ianto arched into Jack's touch as a slick finger prodded at his entrance, God knows how Jack managed to lube it with just one handwithout Ianto noticing.  

 

"Pretty please?" The immortal purred into his ear.  

 

"Jack, please, more!" Ianto moaned, thrusting his hips, not knowing if he was trying to get thefinger in deeper or get the hand to speed up. Jack chuckled. 

 

"Answer first, love," Jack said, kissing the Welshman's neck. 

 

"Fine, I'll spend Christmas with you, now fuck me!" He groaned. Jack chuckled again and his hands disappeared from Ianto's pants to open his own, he made quick work of getting Ianto open and ready, making the man's legs turn to pudding before he even pushed into his hole.  

 

"God, Jack, how can you be so fucking good at this?!" Ianto moaned as Jack thrust his hips for the first time.  

 

"Practice, my sweet," Jack murmured. "I know you in and out. I know just how to tilt my hips..." He thrust again, making Ianto see stars as he hit his prostate "Where to kiss you..." Jack sucked on the spot at the back of his neck just where his right shoulder started, making Ianto moan again. "I know everything about your body, Ianto Jones," Jack said, letting out a moan himself as he started thrusting faster.  

 

"I know that when I do this-" He tilted his hips to hit Ianto's prostate and pressed two fingers right below Ianto's balls. The younger man moaned as he spilled his come. "You come," Jack whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around Ianto and thrusted a few more times before he too reached his orgasm.  

 

"I love you," Ianto mumbled, moving his hands to Jack's forearms as he was able to see straight again.  

 

"I love you too, baby," Jack replied, kissing his neck.  

 

"I hope for the sake of your future sex life that your Christmas present is fuckingamazing," Ianto threatened. Jack laughed and pressed another kiss to his neck before he pulled away and went to get the box of wipes they stored in Ianto's bottom drawer. He kissed Ianto softly before he wiped his shirt and pants.  

 

"Sorry for the stains, love," Jack said. Ianto smiled at him.  

 

"It's fine. I found a dry cleaner that doesn't comment on anything," Ianto grinned. "I bring him your coat too," Jack laughed and gave him another kiss.  

 

"You gotta wipe the CCTV for this... I won't have Gwen snooping on us again. Those faces you pull are mine and mine alone."  

 

"Possessive much?" Ianto quipped, Jack slapped his ass.  

 

"I might talk about sex a lot but your face when you come is too hot for any mortal. They might have a heart attack," Jack said, making Ianto blushed.  

 

 

*********** (just arriving in the hotel room)

 

"Okay, I'm so glad I agreed to this," Ianto sighed happily as he fell down onto the giant bed. Jack chuckled and slumped down next to him. 

 

"Told you you'd like it." Jack told him smugly, turning his head to look at the Welshman.  

 

"What?" Ianto asked as Jack fell silent for a few moments. 

 

"You're beautiful," Jack said, raising his hand to caress Ianto's cheek. "You've been way too stressed the last few months... fogs your eyes." Ianto blushed a little and moved in to kiss Jack. 

 

"You're right. I have been stressed," Ianto admitted, shuffling closer to Jack, putting his arm over his waist, his palm resting on his back. "Make me relax," he whispered. Jack grinned at him.  

 

"It would be my pleasure," Jack said and pressed a little kiss to Ianto's lips. "Don't think orspeak," Jack whispered into his ear and stood up, starting to undress first Ianto and then himself until they were both down to boxers. Jack pushed Ianto up on the bed and got him to lay down on his stomach. He straddles his hips and started kneading his shoulders. Ianto moaned under him. 

 

Jack kept working the kinks out of Ianto's strong muscles until the younger man started snoring softly. Jack smiled to himself and laid down next to him, pressing a soft kiss to his slightly opened lips.  

 

"I love you," he whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto gets his present... after some persuation.

Jack treated Ianto to his favourite food and dessert, along with best coffee money could buy. 

 

"Thank you, Jack," Ianto mumbled when they were back in their suite, lounging on the big comfy couch in the sitting room. Ianto leaned against Jack's chest as they watched cheesy Christmas movies.

 

"For what?" Jack questioned, confused.

 

"This... all this. The suite, dinner, just being here with me..." Ianto explained. "Is that not my Christmas present?" Jack laughed.

  
"Love, that is  _my_  Christmas present. Because all I want for Christmas is you... yours is yet to come," Jack informed. Ianto turned around to look at him.

 

"Is it really?" He asked. Jack nodded.

 

"You'll get it tomorrow." Ianto pouted.

 

"What if I want it now?" He inquired.

 

"Patience," Jack grinned. Ianto thought for a moment and then lowered his head to kiss along Jack's jaw, going down his neck, nipping at all the sensitive spots.

 

"What about now?" He asked, his hand trailing down Jack's chest over his braces. Jack raised his brows.

 

"I said patience," Jack insisted, and Ianto grinned.

 

"Remember that," he smirked, expression changing to that of a predator stalking its prey.

 

 

"IANTO!" Jack screamed as once again Ianto's mouth was removed from his body all together. Jack had lost count of how many times Ianto had him on the brink of coming just to let him fall again.

 

"Patience..." Ianto teased and started again, his fingertips dancing over Jack's legs.

 

"Ianto..." The immortal whined, barely able to move. All higher brain funtion had ceased for Jack and it felt as though every ounce of blood he had now resided in his cock. "Please, I need it!" He begged, Ianto laughed darkly.

 

"You gonna give me my present?" Ianto asked, way too calm for Jack's liking, and the other man growled. "I can do this all night," Ianto warned.

 

"Fine! God, I give up, let me come and I'll give it to you!" Ianto smiled and moved down to take Jack's cock into his mouth again, this time giving it everything, making Jack come in an almost embarrassingly short time.

 

Around fifteen minutes later Ianto was standing in front of their open closet, his eyes and mouth wide open, looking at a black pinstripe wool suit with a matching waistcoat, black silken tie and red silken dress shirt.

 

"This is the most beautiful suit I have even seen." Ianto whispered, awed.

 

"Remember when I took you to the tailor for your birthday? I had this made back then... go take a closer look," Jack prompted. Ianto stroked over the fabric with shaking fingers. He was confused by a flash of purple on the label.

 

"Jack, this says Ralph Lauren," Ianto began cautiously. "Jack this is at least 6 grand!"He cried, and Jack nodded.

 

"You're insane!" Ianto concluded.

 

"No, I've had a few centuries to save up," Jack said. "Try it on." 

 

He'd never seen Ianto undress that fast... and he'd seen Ianto undress quite a few times. The suit was put on with blatant adoration.

 

"This fits perfectly," Ianto said as he smoothed the jacket down.

  
"It looks perfect too," Jack told him, carefully putting his arms around Ianto's waist.

 

"When the hell am I gonna wear this? I can't wear this to work!" He said.

  
"I'd appreciate it..." Jack mumbled. "But I got a better occasion for you... it's actually part of your gift." Jack smiled as he took a step back.

  
"Ianto Jones, you make my life easier, I can't say that I've loved you from the first moment I saw you because that's not true... Even if I did appreciate your ass in that suit. And you liked my coat. I fell in love with you when we caught Myfanwy. Any other Torchwood One member would've shot her on sight, but not you. You showed her to me and maybe you did it just to get into Torchwood... to save Lisa, but I knew you were different... I loved you. And then, when we worked together I fell for you more and more, with every time you saved a life... I couldn't believe what was happening when you first kissed me back. I know we've had some rough patches and I'm sure there will be some more, but I also know that since the first time I came back to life in your arms, I never wanted to leave them ever again. I want to be with you for the rest of your life and I wish you could be there for the rest of mine. I may not be able to offer you all of time and space," Jack took a deep breath and went down on one knee, pulling a diamond ring out of his pocket. "but I can promise to love you forever, to be with you until you die or tell me to leave... will you marry me?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded,shocked.

 

"I fucking love you, Jack Harkness," Ianto said and Jack stood up and grabbed Ianto's shaking hand to put the ring on his finger.

 

"I love you too," Jack whispered, and the two kissed for the rest of the night. Well, maybe not just kiss...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't have the heart for even more sexy times. Even my imagination is limited in those terms. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Kate and thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Kate for editing this and to anyone who's read it and endures my shitty writing.
> 
> (Kate I do not blame you for taking your time for editing. I'm not mad at you or anything!!! I love that you do this for me!)


End file.
